Jade Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by water lily in clearwater
Summary: This is my fem!Harry story. This one will go through the first book. Warning: Contains a lot of OCs, may contain mentions of abuse and rape, but only in later obviously I will never ever abandon this story, but updates might not come so regularly. If they don't, I'm obviously just busy. I might change the rating later.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series (unfortunately), but I do own some of the characters. Other belong to JK or stories I read. Daisy and Emily are based upon Daisy and Emma from Reviewgirl911, the story 'Save Me'.

A/N: I had this idea in my head for quite a while now, so I thought it was time to get it out. I hope you like it =)! (Contains a lot of OCs, not everybody likes that)

It was so early in the morning, it was still dark. Normally, Petunia Dursley didn't get up so early, but today she couldn't sleep. She had the feeling something wasn't right. Something was not _normal_. She walked down, but didn't see anyone. Dudley, her son, now three years old, was still asleep like a rose. She looked out of the window, and saw a tall man outside. And that man was anything but normal. He wandered around in a dress and clearly didn't posses a razor. His long hair and beard were tucked away in his belt as he walked away. When he was gone, she knew she was right. Something was wrong, and he had something to do with it. She opened her front door, and was about to step outside, when she saw something lying on her doorstep. Something wrapped in blankets.

She took the thing inside, and closed the door quickly, after looking around if nobody had seen this. The bundle of blankets stirred, and it was only than that Petunia released it was alive. She removed the blankets, and saw...

A girl! The girl had to be as old as Dudley was, and she had raven black hair. The most remarkable was the scar on her forehead, however. It had the shape of a lightning bolt. She opened the letter she found in the blankets, but before she could read it, the little girl woke. She had bright emerald eyes, and Petunia recognized them at once. She didn't even have to read the letter to know that this was the daughter of her sister. Her freak of a sister, and her good for nothing husband.

She scanned the letter, and then screamed.

Vernon Dursley woke up to a scream, and noticed that his wife was missing. 'Petunia!' He called when he stumbled down the stairs. He found her in the living room, white as a ghost. She clasped a letter in her hand, and next to hear, on the bench, lay a girl!

'Petunia? What is that?' Vernon asks.

'Here, read the letter,' Petunia says, still shaken, but handing him the letter.

Vernon reads it, his face turning red, then purple, before turning into a ashen white colour.

'Wh-What?' he stutters. 'They want us to take care of that _freak_?' He spits the last word out.

'She's called Jade, Vernon.' Petunia says, for a lack of anything else to say.

'I don't care what she's called, she's still a freak, and I don't want any freak in our house! She's leaving, as soon as possible. We're bringing her to the orphanage tomorrow.' He shouts, but Petunia tells him to lower his voice. What would the neighbours say if they heard it? If they heard any of this? No, she's got to leave when nobody notices. Before anyone notices she's even here.

'Now.' She says. 'What now?' Vernon asks, still pissed-off. 'We're bringing her to the orphanage now.

Jade Potter fell asleep again a long time ago, and she sleeps until the next morning, without even noticing she switched homes.

So, this is the prologue, so it is kinda short, but I hope you liked it. If you did, please review, it keeps me motivated to write :)


	2. A letter for Jade

**Disclaimer:** I just own the plotline and some of the characters. The rest belongs to J.K. The letter in this chapter is directly quoted (Emily in this chapter is based upon somebody else, see prologue)

A/n: I won't bother you with one now :) Ow okay, maybe, just meet my first OCs :) The first bit may be a bit long-winded, sorry for that.

* * *

Nearly eight years later, Jade didn't live in the orphanage anymore. She got adopted by Mr Lloyd, a muscular man who had black hair and cold blue eyes, and was always pale as a corps, because he didn't go outside a lot. His head looked like a square, but Jade never said that. Mr Lloyd didn't have a wife, but he did have a child, Emily. Emily had black hair and blue eyes like her father, and was also a bit pale but next to her father she looked tanned. And that were all their similarities. Because although Emily had inherited her father's eyes, they were much warmer, and it looked like they were much more colourful. She also was quite skinny, like Jade was. And her head didn't look square at all, more round. Emily was five years old now.

Of course, Emily had asked about her mother, what happened to her, where she was now, but all she got was a name. Rose Ravenwood. Which is something, yes, of course, but that didn't really answer her questions.

Jade and Emily got along real well, and also looked a bit alike, so they were as good as sisters.

During the holidays, like now, they would do practically everything together.

It was evening, and Jade and Emily sneaked outside to get some fresh air. Even though the stars already peaked, and the moon was up high, it wasn't anywhere near cold. Walking through London at night was a beautiful thing to do, if you asked them. The lights from inside the houses and the street lamps lit up the whole city, and trees were silhouetted dark against the sky. It was also exciting to break Mr Lloyd's rules. They knew that if he ever heard of this they would be dead, if they were lucky.

Inside, it was now way too hot to be comfortable, but outside, with a summer breeze, it was a lot better.

After finding their favourite tree, they climbed in it, as always. This was their favourite spot in whole London, because it was quite quiet, but never lonely.

'You know, Emily, I'm going to a new school after the holidays. At least, when Mr Lloyd agrees with that, and I finally find one.' Jade said, when they had made themselves comfortable, looking at Emily as she did so.

'You leave me?' Emily asked, fearfully.

'We'll still live in the same house, don't worry. But we won't go to the same school anymore.' Jade replied, and she wished she could take Emily with her. Jade was always silent at school, and had no friends at all. At home, she always was with Emily. Jade was so happy when Emily came to the same school, so she finally had a friend. And now she had to leave her, again.

Emily didn't say anything to this, and just whimpered. Jade hugged her, and she was smiling again. It was a miracle how quickly that could change with little kids.

'Story?' Emily begged, as always.

Jade chuckled, and asked which story she wanted to hear.

'Bear.' Emily simply said.

So Jade told her the story about the bear, that wanted to dance. But bears don't dance, so everybody thought he was crazy. Then he turned out to be one of the best dancers of the world. Then all the other bears wanted to be his friend, and everybody was happy.

When Jade finished the story, Emily yawned.

'I think it's time we went to bed,' Jade said, smiling.

Next morning, Jade stood up early. It was too hot to sleep any longer, and Mr Lloyd would be wanting breakfast soon. She quickly put on some clothes, and started making breakfast. Just when she was busy frying eggs, Mr Lloyd came down.

'Good morning, Mr Lloyd,' Jade said. He didn't say anything, gave no sign at all that he even noticed her, but Jade was used to that. She handed him the breakfast she just made, and read the list of chores that he handed her. Most of the time, he wrote the list in the evening, so he could enjoy breakfast without making one first. Jade quickly got to get the post, and saw there was a letter addressed to her! But who would be writing to _her_? She had no friends, and no family except for an aunt and uncle who hated her. But there it was, saying

_Miss J. Potter  
Smallest Bedroom  
16 Silverstone Street  
London_

so it could hardly be for someone else, could it? She tucked it down the front of her clothes, knowing Mr Lloyd would burn it as soon as he saw it, and decided to look at it later. She got on with her chores, getting a little bit of help from Emily. She did the hardest part, and gave Emily the easiest part, except for getting the post. Mr Lloyd wanted to read it during breakfast, and she let Emily sleep then, she needed it.

That evening, when she and Emily went to bed, she got the envelope. She now could take a better look at it. Emily looked curiously over her shoulder.

The envelope was made of a thick and heavy yellowish parchment, and the ink was emerald-green. There was no stamp, but it was sealed close with a purple wax, and a crest in it. In the dim light it looked like an H, and four animals surrounding it. A snake, a lion, something like a badger, and a bird. It wasn't really clear what bird, but then again, it was night. She opened the letter, exciting to know what was in it, but also dreading it a bit. What if it was just a stupid joke?

Her fingers trembling, she pulled out the letter, made from the same parchment and written in the same ink, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) _

Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Emily gasped. 'You witch sissy,' she said happily. Jade however, had her doubts, but on the other hand, it would be a weird joke, wouldn't it? And why would they seal it? But what would they mean by 'We await your owl'? She didn't have an owl, and to whom should she give it? And, on top of all, there was no such thing as magic. Jade put the letter back in the envelope and saw that there was another. That must be the list with the requirements, but she didn't feel like reading it. It had to be a joke. So she put the letters on her bedside table and went to sleep. But all the while, she couldn't help but feel hopeful.

* * *

A/N: Okay, not my best work yet, and a part just got deleted, so that's not gonna help either. I hope you liked it none the less and please, review!


	3. An old friend

**Disclaimer: **I'm still not blond and don't live in the UK, draw your own conclusions. Emily, is based on someone. The letter is directly quoted.

A/N: I don't actually know how a five year old girl talks, but I'll try. Also, thanks to Rea588750 for reviewing! So, on with the next chap :)

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up with a weird feeling in her stomach. At first, she couldn't remember why she was feeling like that, until she saw the letter, still lying on her bedside table. She put it under her pillow, and woke Emily up.

'Come on, Emily, wake up.' She whispered, so she wouldn't wake Mr Lloyd.  
Emily groaned in protest, but got up none the less. They put on some clothes, not saying more, until Emily said:  
Why didn't you tell me you is a witch, sissy?'  
Jade turned around quickly, she forgot Emily already knew. 'I didn't know, Emmy. And, honestly, I think it was a joke.' She felt weird voicing her doubts to her little sister.  
Emily didn't like this, and made sure Jade got that.  
'Of course not, what about your hair?' She asked.

Which was true. In one of her beatings, Mr Lloyd had pulled out plucks of hair, and she had dreaded going to school next day. The teachers always looked at her weird when she had yet another bruise, so what would they say when she was missing a part of her hair? She had told them she fell down the stairs so many times that once they actually had send a letter home they needed different stairs! But next morning, her hair had magically grown back! Yeah, right, magically, but that didn't mean that she was a witch, did it? The doubts were now back, and she had no idea what to do. But even if she was a witch (oh that sounded ridiculous to even think that!) there was no way she could give an owl to that McGonagall. What would she even do with all those owls? She put it out of her mind, and went downstairs.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she saw Mr Lloyd already sitting there. Oh God, this meant trouble.

'Good morning, Mr Lloyd?' she tried, but it sounded more like a question. He looked at her, then she got a blow across the face. She had expected that. The room moved for a second, but she shook her head to get rid of it. She could taste blood in her mouth, the old wounds opened again.

'Make. Breakfast.' Was all he said. And so she started, toasting bread, frying eggs, as fast as possible.

When she was done Mr Lloyd send her away and ate in silence. Emily handed his post over and quickly followed her sister. They started their chores. Jade and Emily cleaned the bathroom (again), and Jade had a feeling he gave those tasks more to keep them busy than that they were really necessary. This was the second time she cleaned the bathroom this week, and it was only used by Mr Lloyd. She and Emily got a little tap and shower and toilet next to their bedroom (which they shared). That one was kind of dirty, because they had to do so much things on one day, they were so tired that they went straight to bed. Which ended in a bathroom that was never cleaned.

Jade sighed, and took Emily with her to clean Mr Lloyds bedroom. They were humming _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!_, and Jade let her mind wander to the letter. She was quite curious what you would need (according to the jokesters, she told herself) for a wizarding school, And where it should be, and whether it could be true. No, of course not! She told herself, kept telling herself, but the more time passed, the more she needed to convince herself. She kept thinking about the time she had grown her hair back, and about the time she had managed to heal Emily's broken nose when Mr Lloyd had kicked her for telling him about a rotten orange he didn't eat in time. Or the time she ran away from a pair of wild dogs and she suddenly had found herself on the roof of a house, with no idea how she got on it or how to get off. And, don't forget the time when she managed to repair the shell of a boiled egg after putting a small note in. For Thomas. A small tear formed in her eye when she thought about him. Stupid letter, reminding her of him. She wiped her eyes angrily, and pushed it out of her mind.

'Jade?' Emily asked.  
'What?' Jade snapped, immediately regretting falling out to her, she had nothing to do with it.  
'Never mind.' Emily said, looking startled.  
'Sorry.' Jade said, and Emily looked at her, accepting her apology.

That night, when Emily was sleeping peacefully, Jade sat up, resting her arms on her knees. She looked at her necklace, a simple golden heart. She traced the opening with her fingers, and opened it, and looked right into her own eyes. A photo of her, Emily, and Thomas. The one that gave her the necklace. There he was, looking so happy, so free. His blond hair, coming to his shoulders, lit up by the sun. He was wearing his favourite hat, a black fedora. His green eyes were smiling as much as the rest of his face, and he was slightly tanned from all the sun. His guitar was on his back, he always wore that. Except during classes, the teachers didn't like that, at least that's what he said. He was only sixteen, he would be nineteen now. If he had never met her. She closed the heart again, and tucked it down the front of her shirt. She laid back down, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. It wouldn't come. She decided, for a lack of anything better to do, to look at the other letter in the envelope. She got a torch, and looked for the envelope. It was still lying on her bedside table. She opened it again and fished the letter out of it. She read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
Three students of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
_by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
_by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Jade wondered where on earth you should get a wand. Or those books. Or dragon hide gloves. Dragons didn't even exist, did they? She put the letter down, and suddenly she felt like she wasn't alone any more.  
She stood up, and walked out of bed, the torch still in her hand. She stood still, and listened. She was sure she heard someone downstairs. Nervously, she crept downstairs. She nearly dropped the torch, because her hands were so sweaty. She clicked the torch out, and looked into the living room.

There was definitely someone there. She had no idea what to do. Should she yell at him to try and scare him away? Should she run away? Should she go upstairs silently and pretend she didn't know? Her curiosity won. She silently walked a little closer, and hid behind a chair. She looked round the chair to the man, but that was a mistake, he seemed to have noticed. He walked right at her, and she hid behind the chair again, knowing that wouldn't make any difference. She heard his footsteps come closer and closer, and she gripped the torch tighter. When he was standing right next to her, she hit him, as hard as she could, with the torch. He cried in pain, but silenced himself quickly, before anyone noticed. He stood as still as a statue, and there was no movement upstairs. Jade was still sitting there, wondering why she wasn't running. Then the man took her torch, and it was like she woke up. She jumped up and started running, but was yanked back by her waist. The man clicked the torch on, and she was looking into a pair of pale green eyes, with golden speckles. A pair of eyes she knew only too well.

'Thomas,' Jade said, perplexed, 'what? How?'

* * *

So, that was another chap. Please, let me know what you think of it.


	4. Explanations

**Disclaimer: **Ugh, you have to rub it in, haven't you? I just own the plotlines and some of the characters, nothing more. Emily is based upon someone.

A/N: Thanks to Rea558750 and Extended Experience (cool name btw) for reviewing :) So, time for some explanation, from Thomas.

* * *

'_Thomas,' Jade said, 'What? How?'_

She struggled, and he let go of her, and she found herself back on her feet. 'Follow me,' Jade whispered, and walked back to her and Emily's room. Thomas followed her, and as soon as they were back up, she woke Emily.

'What?' Emily groaned, not wanting to wake up.

'Emily, look who's here, Thomas!'

Emily woke up immediately, and saw him. She jumped up, and hug-attacked him, while screaming 'THOMAS!'

Thomas chuckled at this, while Jade said: 'Shush Emily, you might wake Mr Lloyd up.' That worked, Emily was silent immediately. They all paused and listened, but didn't hear anyone else in the house, and assumed Mr Lloyd must still be asleep. It was a good thing their rooms were not so close to each other, Mr Lloyd's bedroom was on the other side of the house. And it was quite a big house.

Jade looked at Thomas, her eyes question marks. It really was Thomas, his aura was still there, as leafy green as always. He looked back at her, and sighed. 'I've got a lot to explain, haven't I?' Emily and Jade merely nodded. So he began his story, looking serious, which he didn't do a lot.

'Three years ago, there was one thing I haven't told you. Though I figured, even back then, I should have. I am a wizard, and Jade, you are a witch. The last time we saw each other, I got stabbed. You may remember that.'

'Like I could forget that,' Jade replied.

Thomas chuckled, again, then went on with his story.

'And you probably thought I was dead. But I wasn't, just almost.

'How are you still alive?' Emily asked, looking at him in awe.

'Magic.' Thomas said simply.

'I summoned some Essence of Dittany, and that did the trick. After that, I went to St. Mungo's, a magical hospital, and I was up and about in no time.' He explained, seeing the not-understanding look on their faces. 'After that, wanted to see you, but my mother and father heard I was in the hospital, and didn't want me to leave for a couple of days. When I was finally free to go, you had moved out. Went to live somewhere else, and were nowhere to be found. Till now.' He looked at them happily.

'The three musketeers are back. We should warn the world.' He joked.

'How did you find us again?' Jade asked.

'See, that's the whole point. You got your letter, didn't you?' He asked.

'What, you send it?' Jade asked, incredulously.

'No, of course not. It's from Hogwarts. It's the same school I went to. It's the best school for witches and wizards to learn it.'

'You mean, there really are wizards and witches?' Jade asked.

'Yes, there really are. Your parents were also a wizard and a witch. I am here to tell you that, and to see whether you both are all right. I'm supposed to take you with me for shopping, and I thought Emily could come too.' He looks at Emily when he says this, who is immediately enthusiastic. Jade grins and says: 'I doubt she would like that.' Emily looked her way angrily and says: 'I would love to, Tommy.' 'I told you she wouldn't like it, she loves it,' Jade joked.

'But that doesn't explain why you would come in the middle of the night,' Jade said.

'Well I could hardly come by day, and say to Mr Lloyd: 'Hey, you killed me, but I didn't feel like dying, so here I am again, and I'm taking Jade and your daughter to shop for a wizarding school. Oh, yeah right, Jade's a witch. How do you think he would take that?'

Jade and Emily bent double over laughing.

'But,' Thomas said, ' You should really get back to sleeping now. We'll talk tomorrow.'

Emily then sat down on Jade's bed, and they invited Thomas to sleep in Emily's. It was now far past night, so they slept in quite easily.

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up with Emily still lying in her bed. Thomas was also still there. It had been true!

She got up, and put on some clothes, while Emily and Thomas were still sleeping. She got down, and made breakfast for Mr Lloyd. When she was done, she looked at the clock, and saw that it was only half past six! Mr Lloyd wouldn't be coming down for quite a while, and she wasn't allowed to eat what he didn't give her. But he would never know, right?

So she one third of it, even though she would love to have eaten more, and brought the rest up to Emily and Thomas. She woke them up, and they ate it quickly. They were both as hungry as she was. Thomas asked: 'You made this? This is really good.' Jade blushed, she wasn't used to compliments. When they were done, she went down, and cleaned up all the mess she made while making breakfast. Emily followed and helped, but Thomas stayed up. He would hide for now, they would go shopping this afternoon. How they would get there, and how their absence wouldn't be noticed by Mr Lloyd, she had no idea. Thomas would work on that.

So the morning went like any other. She made breakfast, then she and Emily would start their chores. They made lunch, and then had to continue with their chores. She went back to Mr Lloyd's bedroom to get the stuff and then they walked back to their bedroom. Thomas was still there, apparently waiting for them.

Jade asked: 'What are we gonna do?'

'We are going to Diagon Alley now, I took care of Mr Lloyd.'

'And how exactly are we going to get there?'

'We apparate of course.' Jade and Emily looked at him like he just said you should throw pies at an angry lion to make it talk English.

'You don't know what that is,' he said, detecting the problem. 'Well, you'll find out soon enough. Grab my hand.' He ordered and so they did. The next thing Jade knew was all the light was gone, and the she was being pushed at from all directions. The air was pushed out of her lungs. And as quickly as it came, it was over. She opened her eyes, without knowing she closed them, and looked around. They were not in her room anymore.

'Wow. How did you do that?' Emily exclaimed, delight all over her little face.

'And where are we?' Jade added.

'Welcome, to the Leaky Cauldron.' A new voice said. They turned around, and saw a bald and man smiling a toothless grin at them. 'Good morning, Tom' Thomas said to the man.

'Hey Thomas, the usual?' Tom asked.

'No sorry, Tom, I'm on business for Dumbledore. Just bringing little Jade and Emily here to buy her school stuff.'

'Bless my soul, it's Jade Potter,' was the reaction he got. At once, the pub was silent, all the eyes on them. Then, as if they were one, the all stood up and walked over to Jade. They were trying to shake her hand, and saying how pleased they were to meet her. The problem was, Jade didn't like shaking hands or people coming too close, because it reminded her of Mr Lloyd doing... well never mind that, she just didn't like it. She pretended to be ok with it none the less. She shook everybody's hands, some even multiple times, because they kept coming back for more.

'Diggle, Dedalus Diggle, can't say how pleased I am to finally meet you.'

'Delighted, Miss Potter'

'Doris Crockford, Miss Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last.

'Oh I've always wanted to shake your hand'

Then a pale young man came forward.

'Oh, hi there, professor Quirrell. Jade, this is professor Quirrell, he will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts.' Thomas said.

Professor Quirrell grasped her hands and said: 'M-Miss P-P-Potter, what a-an ho-honour to meet y-you at last,'

'What are you teaching at Hogwarts Professor?' Jade asked politely, not thinking of the way his hands grasped just the bruises on her hands.

'D-D-Defence Against th-the D-Dark Arts.' He answered as though he'd rather not think of it.

His aura was a greenish, mud brown colour, which Jade didn't really like.

Then Thomas took them along to the courtyard, and touched the brick (three up... two across...), while Jade asked: 'Is he always that nervous?'

'Yes, poor bloke. He had a brilliant mind, but he wasn't one for field work. He came across a vampire, and hags while he was out for a year, he hasn't been the same since.' Thomas answered, shaking his head. Jade only got the half of his answer, for there was now a massive archway where the wall used to be. And after that-,

'Diagon Alley' Thomas said, following her and Emily's eyes. They walked in, and the archway closed behind them. Thomas grinned when he saw the looks of wonder on their faces. This was going to be an awesome day.

* * *

A/N: So, this was it for today. I hope you liked it, and (you can guess it) review please! I love reviews :)


	5. Diagon Alley (part 1)

**Disclaimer: **I just own the plotline and some of the characters, the rest belongs to J.K. (except Emily, she's based on someone) The poem is directly quoted

A/N: Okay some of you might have wondered whether this is gonna be a Harry (or Jade) with super powers because she can see auras, it isn't. It's AU, and normal, lots of other people can do that too, I just like a coloured world... Sorry it took so long to update :( My parents forbid me to use computers :( The holidays are also almost over, so I will update less, sorry! I'll try to make this chapter longer to make up for my lateness. Thanks again to Extended Experience for reviewing :)

* * *

Jade and Emily looked everywhere, there was so much to see. And so much to ask.

'Thomas, witches and wizards are weird,' Emily said after a while. 'Why would you greed every new witch or wizard like that?'

Thomas chuckled at this but then said: 'They don't Jerry, but that story'll have to wait till later I guess. It's too long to tell now.

_~*Flashback*~_

_Jade, Emily and Thomas were sitting around a little campfire. Even though it wasn't that dark yet, they were in a forest, and the leaves blocked out the most of the light. It was also getting colder quite fast, and the fire kept them warm. _

'_Mr Jones,-' Emily started, but she fell silent when she looked into Thomas's eyes. 'What did you call me?' He asked, teasing. 'Er..., Thomas-' Emily tried, but it was too late. Thomas stood up and ran towards her, but Emily got up too, and ran away. Thomas chased her, they kept running circles round the campfire. Jade couldn't help laughing, and commented: 'You're like cat and mouse.' Thomas stopped chasing Emily and looked at her 'Like Tom and Jerry you mean?' 'Could be, I don't know them. Who's the cat and who's the mouse?' Jade asked._

'_Tom's the cat and Jerry the mouse.'  
'So you're Tom, and Emily's Jerry,' Jade said, and that's how they called each other ever since. _

_~*End Flashback *~_

They heard all the people talk.

A witch said: 'Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, are they mad?'

A little boy outside a shop said to his father: 'Dad, daddy look, the new Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom ever!'

Then Jade remembered something. 'Thomas, I haven't got any money.'

'Of course you do,' he replied, laughing a little, 'in Gringotts. The wizarding bank.'

Then he pointed to a massive white building at the end of the road. It was beautiful. When they finally got there, which took longer than it normally would have done because Jade and Emily were walking slowly so they could take more in, they saw a weird creature standing next to the large bronze doors.

'That's a goblin,' Thomas explained, seeing where they looked at.

The goblin was quite short, had long fingers and feet, and a beard. He looked very clever, and bowed as they went inside. Then they looked at another set of doors, but these were silver. On the doors, there was a poem:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

'Wow, they don't really like thieves here, do they?' Jade asked.

'No, of course not. What bank would like thieves Jade? But Gringotts is one of the safest places on earth to keep something. Except maybe Hogwarts.' Thomas said.

When they walked through these doors, there was another pair of goblins that bowed to them.

They entered a vast marble hall, and here were also goblins. A lot of goblins. They were sitting on stools, that were high because the goblins are small, behind a counter, working. Some were weighing gemstones, other were showing people out of the big hall. There were a lot of doors leading to someplace else, but Jade couldn't see what was behind those doors. Thomas walked up to a goblin that wasn't busy at the moment.

'Good morning' he greeted the goblin, 'we'd like to take some money out of Jade's vault. And Dumbledore ordered me to bring the content of vault 713. I have the key, and a letter of Dumbledore.' He gave both the key and the letter to the goblin. The goblin looked at the things carefully before saying:

'That seems to be in order, Griphook will take you down to both vaults. Griphook!'

Griphook, another goblin, walked over. He looked kind of nasty, but Jade had no idea why. His aura was an unhealthy red. It wasn't really clear, and more a colour of anger than anything else. She knew she didn't like this goblin. They followed him none the less, to one of the doors leading of the hall. Emily asked: 'What's in vault 713?', but Thomas said: 'Sorry, I can't tell you.'

Griphook held the door open for them, and they saw something different then what they expected. It was a stone pass, and quite narrow. Emily was the first to notice the railway tracks on the floor. Because of the shadows the torches casted, it looked like they were moving. Which they weren't, of course. Griphook whistled, and a little cart came. They all climbed in, and the cart took off. Griphook wasn't controlling the thing, so Jade wondered whether they would come to the right vault, but then again, this was a magical bank. And a magical cart. So actually, she shouldn't be that surprised, but she wondered if she would ever get used to magic. The cart was like a rollercoaster, it was going fast and sometimes did sharp turns, or even loopings!

Then the cart suddenly stopped, and they got out. Griphook unlocked the small door, and once the green smoke had cleared, Jade gasped. There were piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

'It's all yours,' Thomas said, smiling at her expression.

All hers? She never got that much money, and all this time, there was so many, just lying under London, all hers.

She quickly grabbed some money, but had no idea how much she would need. She wasn't familiar with these coins, she reckoned it had to be wizard coins. Then Thomas said: 'That should be enough,' which she was quite grateful for.

'Thomas, what are these coins?' she asked.

He answered: 'The gold ones are Galleons, the silver Sickles, and the bronze Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's not that hard.' Jade didn't see any logic in it, but well, that was maybe because she didn't grow up in this culture. Maybe wizards thought that non-magical money was weird. Non-magical, that sounded weird. For them, it was normal people and wizards, but for wizards, normal people weren't normal, so there had to be a word for that. She decided to ask Thomas.

'We call non-magical people Muggles,' he explained, and their money Muggle money, their schools Muggle schools, you get it?' Jade nodded in response, and clambered back into the cart. When everybody was back inside, it took off again. Left, right, the middle, it all went so fast. They rode over a lake for a while, and you could see the ceiling reflected in it. It was beautiful. It took a while before they got to vault 713. It looked like Jade's vault, but Emily pointed out that there was no keyhole. Griphook ran his finger over a certain path on the door, and it vanished.

'If someone, other than a Gringotts goblin, tries that, they'd be sucked in the vault and be stuck there.' Griphook said.

'But how do they get out again?' Emily asked, sounding a little worried.

'We check if there's somebody inside, about once every ten years,' Griphook explained, with a rather nasty grin. Jade now liked the goblin even less. The vault seemed empty at first, until a small package, about two inches long, was spotted. Jade couldn't see what was inside, and it was also quite shapeless. She knew it would be no use to try and persuade Thomas to tell what it was, so she wouldn't. She had to find out another way. Thomas picked the package up and crammed it in his pocket. The ride back seemed way shorter, because they didn't have to stop. And maybe it was shorter, with all those turns they made, you'd never know. When they finally got back up again, Jade and Emily were a bit unsteady, and swayed slightly, but just a bit. They stepped into the marble hall, through the doors and back outside. The sun hit their faces, and the heat hit them like a wave. It was only then that they realised it had been pretty cool under London. Thomas took them to buy ice cream in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which both Emily and Jade found amazing. They never got ice cream, and this one was delicious and the owner of the shop was really nice. When Thomas had to go to the toilet, Jade and Emily had the same idea.

'So, how are we gonna get that package?' and 'What should we do to get the package?' sounded at the same time. They laughed, and started brooding plans.

'You point at something, and I try to get the package from the pocket,' Emily suggested. 'Nah, that won't work, when are we gonna look without him noticing, and how are we gonna get the package back into his pocket?' Jade commented. Before either of them came up with another plan, however, Thomas came back. He paid for the ice creams, and they got up. Then he said: 'Jade, it's your birthday today, so I wanted to buy you an owl. Shall we go to Eeylops Owl Emporium?'

This surprised Jade a lot. She never paid much attention to her birthday, and because of all the things that had happened lately, she had forgotten that it was her birthday. She also never got any birthday presents except from Emily, but Emily didn't have a lot to give. Most of the time, she just gave something she had crafted herself from things outside, and a hug, and said happy birthday. That was enough for Jade, it was enough that she even acknowledged it was her birthday. Only one time she got a real present, the necklace she was still wearing every day, with a picture in it. That was a present she got from Thomas and Emily together, and her reaction this time was just the same.

But Thomas actually wanted to buy her an owl! She had no idea how to react to this. She loved all animals, owls included. And it wasn't that she didn't want an owl, or a present, she'd love one!

* * *

Thomas looked at the two girls, amused. Jade's face was alight with surprise and wonder, and Emily had gone all red. They probably had forgotten it, and he decided to help Emily out.

'It was also a bit Emily's idea,' he said, and Emily's head snapped up. She looked surprised his way, and he winked at her, while Jade looked surprised at her sister.

'So much surprise here, he said, laughing.

So they went to the shop, and Jade could choose an owl.

She loved all the owl's, and decided to go for a snowy one. She wasn't that big, and had a few black spots.

'You picked a beautiful one,' the woman behind the counter said.

Jade, whose cheeks were already red, stuttered a thank you. And she kept on stuttering thanks to Thomas, because she really wasn't used to this. She only stopped when he said: 'Yes, you're point's clear, now stop stuttering or you'll be like professor Quirrell.'

* * *

AN: So, this is my longest chapter yet, like I wanted it to be :) So, I hope you like it and, please please please please please, review! I live for those, really!


	6. Diagon Alley (part 2)

**Disclaimer: **Why on earth would J. K. Be on fanfiction? I do own the plotline and some o the characters (Emily is based upon someone)

AN: Thanks to Extended Experience for reviewing :) so, part two of the previous chapter :)

* * *

So they walked, Jade with a beautiful owl under her arm, and a rare true big smile upon her face. Next on their list was Flourish and Blotts.

'Hogwarts, my dear?' The man in the shop asked.

'Yes, first year,' Jade replied. He picked all the books she would need this year and put them on the counter. She looked through the books, and read the titles. Jade always loved reading, because she could escape into a different world. A magical world, a world where people didn't have to do useless chores each day, or just a world of people who discovered things and wanted to share them with the world. Her favourite book was _Narnia: the Lion, the witch and the wardrobe_, but she also liked books with information in them. She looked at all the books in the nearest shelf, her hand touching the backs of all the books lightly. Her hand stopped at a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp_. 'What's Quidditch?' She asked Thomas, pulling out the book. She flipped through the pages carefully, not wanting to damage it. She put it back on the shelf, looked at it hesitantly, and made up her mind. She walked over to the counter as Thomas said: 'Quidditch? Oh, I keep forgetting how little you know. Er... how do I explain it? It's a sport, with 4 balls, played on brooms.'

According to Jade, that didn't make it really clear, but it's better than knowing nothing. She paid, still smiling. It was like there was nothing you could do to wipe the smile from her face. They walked outside, Jade now with the books and her owl under her arm.

'Let's get your robes, shall we?' Thomas offered, and they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

There was already a costumer inside, a boy with a pale, pointed face and cold blue eyes, a bit like Mr Lloyd's, but paler. His aura was as pale as his face, and it was a bit orange, and at some places a faded brown. She knew she shouldn't judge people on auras, but she did it subconsciously, and she didn't like him.

Madam Malkin was a small witch, and she asked: 'Hogwarts, dear? I've got the lot of them now. You can stand on the stool next to the other man.'

So Jade went to the back of the shop and stood next to him. Madam Malkin, meanwhile, was pinning the robes the right length for her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

'Hello' he said, in an uninterested voice, Hogwarts, too?'

'Yes,' Jade said.

'My mother and father are buying my stuff for me now. After that, we're going to look at racing brooms. I don't understand why first-years aren't allowed their own broomstick. I think I'll ask father to buy one for me anyway, and smuggle it in somehow.'

Jade wondered whether he wanted her to be impressed by that, but was snapped out of her musings when she felt a stinging pain in her side. Jade winced, but nobody seemed to notice anything. Madam Malkin had put her hand on a bruise, but she ignored the pain.

'Do you have your own broomstick?' the boy asked, still in a bored voice.

'No,' Jade answered.

'Don't you play Quidditch?' He wondered.

'No,' Jade answered again, glad that Thomas had just explained what it was.

'I do,' the pale boy said again, 'and I'm quite good at it. My father thinks I should be picked for the house team. I agree with that.'

The longer they were talking, the less she liked him. He was quite arrogant.

'Do you know what House you'll be in yet?' he asked.

Jade looked around at Thomas, he hadn't said anything about Houses. But Thomas and Emily were talking animatedly, and didn't seem to have heard the question.

'Look forward, please, and arms up,' Madam Malkin said, and Jade followed her instructions.

'No,' she said, yet again, to the boy. She wished she had something more interesting to say.

'Well, no one actually knows till they get sorted, do they? But I think I'll be in Slytherin, like the rest of my family. I think I'd leave if I would be in Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?'

Jade just mumbled: 'I don't know,' and then Madam Malkin said: 'That's you done, my dear.'

Jade, glad she could leave this conversation, paid and walked over to Thomas and Emily. Once they were outside the shop, Jade asked: 'Thomas, what are the Houses?'

'Oh, sorry, forgot you didn't know that,' he apologized, 'The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and' his voice went dark, 'Slytherin. Everybody says the Hufflepuffs are a bit boring, but they're fine, honestly. It's Slytherin you don't want to be in, that's a bad house. There's not one wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. The smart ones are in Ravenclaw, and the brave ones in Gryffindor. Both your parents were in Gryffindor,' he said, glancing at her.

They went to the apothecary, which kind of smelled. The shop itself, however, made up completely for the odour. There were dried nettles hanging from the ceiling, bottles full of slimy stuff, other dried plants, fangs, eyes and legs of all sort of animals. She bought everything Thomas said she'd need, and they went back outside. Even though Jade liked the shop, she was glad she could breathe in some fresh air.

Next they bought her cauldron and a set of brass scales, a telescope and a set of crystal phials.

Back outside again, Thomas read the letter from Hogwarts again.

'The only thing left to buy now is your wand, Jade.'

This was what Jade was really looking forward to. A real wand! And so they went to Ollivanders.

Emily opened the door to a small place. There was one chair inside, but nobody sat down on it. They didn't see anyone inside, just rows and rows of neatly piled boxes. It looked like a kind of library, so nobody said anything.

'Hello, there' a voice suddenly said. Jade jumped and turned around, and she wasn't the only one. Emily seemed to have done so, too, but Thomas hadn't. She looked at the man to whom the voice belonged. He looked very old, and his eyes were a really light grey, more silver.

'Ah, yes, Miss Potter,' Mr Ollivander said. 'I wondered when I would be seeing you. It seems only yesterday your parents were here buying their wands. Let's see, stick out your wand arm, please.'

Jade did as she was told, and he let a tape measure put measure her sizes. He took some of the boxes out of the rows, and after a lot of tries, during which she managed to destroy half the shop. At last, she got the right wand. 'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.' He said, handing it to her.

'Curious, very curious indeed,' Mr Ollivander said.

'Excuse me, but what is curious?' Jade asked politely.

'This wand chooses you, when it brother gave you that scar.' He said, more to himself than to Jade, pointing to the scar on her forehead. Just one of the many, she thought bitterly.

She paid for the wand and got out, leaving the strange Mr Ollivander and his mysterious silver aura behind.

* * *

AN: So, hope you liked it and please review! (like always XD)


	7. The (whole?) story

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own Harry Potter, just the plotline and some of the characters, Emily is based upon someone.  
AN: So, the long story :). Also, I let Jade stay with her parents until she was three, because I heard that you can't really remember anything before you were three, you may think you do, but you can also make memories up. I wanted her to remember them, and the memories be true, so yeah… And I can't believe I've got 1315 views!**  
Warning: **A bit more graphic abuse in this chapter, so, if you don't like that, you can just skip it. It starts right after 'And she was right'

* * *

'Thomas, you still have something to explain to us,' whined Emily.  
'I reckon I do, don't I?' he replied.

They were back in the Leaky Cauldron, and he ordered them a butterbeer.

'Where do I start? Well, the wizarding world wasn't always this peaceful. A long time ago, this land was ruled by an evil wizard, You-Know-Who.'  
'No, I don't know who,' Jade interrupted.  
Thomas chuckled, and explained: 'No, I reckon so. His name was Voldemort, but everybody prefers to call him You-Know-Who, they're afraid to call his name. Now, this wizard killed everybody who stood up to him. And once he decided to kill them, they were already as good as dead. Your parents stood up to him, Jade.' He said looking at her. 'So he decided to come after them. He killed both of your parents, and then he wanted to kill you. But something in you, made the killing curse bound back. Nobody knows where he is now. Some say he's dead, but I think he's still out there, waiting for the right time to come back. But, all we know for sure is that he's not at large anymore, and you survived. The only thing you still have from that is your scar. Your scar is as famous as you are yourself.' Thomas finished his story.

Jade didn't say anything. It was like she couldn't, her tongue was too heavy and thick and wouldn't move. She wanted to shout, to throw things everywhere, why couldn't they have survived, too? Why had he killed them? Why? But at the same time, there really was nothing left to say, everything had already happened. There was nothing she could do to make it undone. Why worry about something you couldn't change?

That moment, Tom came over and gave them their butterbeer. Jade muttered 'Thank you' to him, simply because she was raised to be grateful, and she did it subconsciously now. She didn't feel much like drinking, however, and stared in the space.

She thought back of her parents. Her father, with his black hair that was as messy as hers, and his soft, and always laughing, hazel eyes. His aura was a vibrant green, like nature, always moving, always trying to make the best of everything. Her mother, who was a bit more serious, with her dark red hair, and a pair of green eyes she saw every time she looked in the mirror. Her aura was a beautiful, glowing deep, but not really dark, purple colour, that was softer on the outside, and ended in a colour that was almost lavender.

She thought back about one particular memory, a memory in which a friend of her parents visited. She couldn't recall him clearly, and had no idea what he looked like, or what his name was. She only knew he had a bright Persian blue coloured aura, and she liked him very much back then. She had wished, so many times, that he would come to get her and Emily away from Mr Lloyd, to tell that the way he treated her wasn't normal, and it would never be, no matter how many times he told her. But she knew it was, it had to be. He never came, she wondered what had happened to him. Maybe, he wasn't even alive anymore.

She sighed, and decided to try and forget it.

Emily was already enjoying her butterbeer, until Jade asked: 'It's called butterbeer, does that mean there's alcohol in it?'

Thomas simply replied: 'If there was alcohol in it, would we be giving it to children?'

That was enough of an answer for Jade, so she, too, drank it. It was delicious.

But there's an end to all beautiful days, and Jade and Emily had to get back in the end. And, unfortunately, the end of this day was here. So Thomas apparated them back home, waved his wand, sometimes muttering some spells under his breath, and did all their chores in just a few minutes. And maybe even better than they could have done it.

Then he said goodbye, and left Jade and Emily to cook dinner. So they did, and when it was done, they had to find Mr Lloyd.

They found him, lying in his bed, sleeping. Jade woke him up, and told him he had fallen asleep, and that it was time for dinner. He wasn't too pleased with this.

He went with him, grumpy. He ate his dinner in silence, then sent Emily to her bed, even though it was only 7 pm.

Jade knew he did this for a reason. And she was right.

'So, you thought you could just let me sleep, and own the house for a pair of hours. Or you poisoned me. You're just an ungrateful little bastard!' He yelled.

He took out his belt, and Jade protected her face from the blow. She felt it come down on her back, hard. She fell to the floor, and felt a food in her stomach. She tasted blood in her mouth, probably because she was biting her lower lip hard, so she wouldn't cry out. She felt hot fluid run down her body. Every part of her body ached, and she the edge of her vision blurred and turned black. She wanted the blackness to take her, but it wouldn't come. She felt blow after blow, felt her own blood leave her body, taking a bit of her life with every drop. She tried hard to remember who she was, what she had done wrong, but she couldn't. The only thing that existed was the pain, and then she heard a door slam. She realised Mr Lloyd had left, and she was alone. The pain didn't become any less though, it only seemed to increase. She coughed, and felt the pain sere through her body. It was only then, that she would finally sink into a blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Not my longest chapter, and I have no idea how I did the last part. That was kinda hard to write. Please let me know what you think!


	8. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Disclaimer: **I still just own the plotline and some of the characters, and Emily is till based upon someone.

AN: Sorry, I forgot this last time, but thanks a lot to Extended Experience and Man of Constant Sorrow for reviewing! Enjoy :)

* * *

Jade was looking out of the window longingly. It had been nearly a month since she had seen Thomas, and if she hadn't had all the things she bought in Diagon Alley, she would have thought it a dream by now. Nothing had changed, she still had to the her chores, she still had the beatings. She wished they would stop, but, like Mr Lloyd said, it was normal. And if it wasn't, Thomas would have done something, wouldn't he?

She sighed. The weather was wonderful, and she wished she could go outside. But she was stuck here. The train would leave tomorrow. Good thing she lived in London, because she wouldn't know how to get to King's Cross otherwise. She guessed she just had to walk, but it wasn't that far. Just 45 minutes, with her trunk full of books maybe an hour. She could handle it, she just hoped Emily would be all right. Mr Lloyd normally didn't hit her, because he had Jade to hit. But, with Jade gone, that might change. She really didn't want to leave Emily here, but she couldn't take her.

She sighed again, Emily was so happy that Jade was a witch, but Jade had no idea what she would do when she wouldn't get a letter. She probably would be heartbroken.

Jade continued her chores, and when she finally was allowed to go to bed, more send to bed actually, because it was just 7:30, she didn't complain.

She went upstairs, and plumped herself down on her bed. She grabbed a book, and started reading. Her owl hooted softly, and she looked up. She petted her, and realised she hadn't given her a name yet. She shrugged her shoulders, continued reading, and decided to thank about a name later.

She set an alarm clock, and went to bed, feeling nervous. She still hadn't figured out what she should do when she arrived at King's Cross. On the tickets to Hogwarts Thomas had given here, stood that the train left from platform nine and three-quarters, but how on earth was she going to find that?

She woke next morning with a start, so it appeared she had fallen asleep at some point. Her trunk was already packed, and she hadn't let her owl out last night, so she could go straight away. She would just grab an apple on the way out and hope Mr Lloyd wouldn't notice.

She woke up Emily.

'Bye, Jerry, I've got to go.'

'Bye Cissy,' Emily said sleepily. She turned over, and fell back to sleep immediately.

Jade chuckled at this, and set off downstairs. She quickly made breakfast for Mr Lloyd, then she grabbed an apple, but doubled back and decided to make a sandwich too. She had no idea when Mr Lloyd would come down, so she kept breakfast hot. She silently left through the door, locking it behind her, and set out on her journey to the station.

The sun shone already, but it wasn't that hot yet. She ate her apple on the way to the station, and it 10:30 when she finally came there. She didn't want to admit it, but she was tired of the long walk, it took her even an hour and a half to get there, but she went early, because she didn't want Mr Lloyd to notice her leaving.

She walked up to platform nine and ten, but there was no nine and three-quarters. She was disappointed, but she hadn't really expected to just be there. She just had to find a way to get onto the platform. She looked at everybody who walked there, but how was she supposed to recognize a fellow witch or wizard?

She looked round, and her eye fell onto a large bunch of people, all with flaming red hair. There was a plump woman, a long and a bit balding man with horn-rimmed glasses, four boys, an older one who was also wearing glasses, two twins, and a boy that seemed about her age. There was also a little girl. But they hadn't caught her eye because of their hair colour, even though that stood out clearly against the rest of the crowd, but the fact that all the boys were pushing a trolley like hers. They even had an owl! She thought they might be going to Hogwarts, too, but she was too shy to ask. When she heard the woman say: 'Same as always, packed with Muggles, every year,' she knew they were. She pushed her trolley in the direction of the red-haired sea, and followed them, trying to get their attention. She walked next to the woman and cleared her throat, but she didn't seem to hear it.

'But why did Percy get new robes?' one of the twins asked.

'Because Percy's a prefect.' Said his mother fondly. 'Now, Percy, you go to the platform first.'

Jade tried to see what he did, but a group of people stood in the way, and when she looked round them, Percy the Prefect was gone.

'You go next Fred.' she then said to one of the boys. The other boy said to this: 'He's not Fred, I am. Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?'

'Sorry, George,' their mother apologised, but as 'George' walked away from the group, he said: 'We're only joking, I am Fred.' Then he said off towards a seemingly solid brick wall, and disappeared through it.

Jade cleared her throat again, and this time, the woman did notice her.

'Oh, hi there,' her eyes flickered over her trunk, 'Hogwarts too?'

Jade was glad she knew, that meant that she was a witch. She nodded.

'It's Ron's first time, too.' She pointed at her youngest son, tall and freckly.

'George, shouldn't you -' but what he should do, they never found out, because when the plump woman was talking to Jade, George had vanished, too.

'Oh, looks like he followed his brother already,' then she looked back at Jade again 'Why don't you go next.'

Because I have no idea how, Jade thought, but she didn't say it. She didn't need to, the woman seemed to have guessed it.

Do you know how to get onto the platform?' she asked kindly.

Jade shook her head, looking at her feet, and forcing her eyes back up again. Mr Lloyd had always told her you should look someone in the eye when they're talking to you.

'Don't worry, all you have to do is run straight into the barrier between platform nine and ten, and you'll end up on the other side.'

'Thank you,' Jade replied, grateful for the answer, but having her doubts.

She looked at the barrier, and was almost sure she would crash in it. She tried it anyway, closed her eyes, ran at the wall, and prepared herself for the crash. It didn't come. She opened one eye again, and then the other. Platform nine and ten had disappeared, and she found herself on another platform, a red steam engine with the letters 'Hogwarts Express' on it waiting next to it. She looked behind her, but she didn't see the kind woman, or her kids anymore. Instead, she saw a wrought-iron archway with the words platform nine and three-quarters on it. She was relieved she made it. She walked to the train, which was already filled with students, but not too many, because it was still early. She walked next to the train till she found an empty compartment, in the middle of the train. She put her still nameless owl inside first, and tried to heave her trunk up the steps, but she couldn't. Her arms were sore, and she ached all over from last night's beating. After a few fruitless attempts, one of the twins asked: 'Want a hand?'

'Yes please,' Jade replied, and he helped her get her trunk into the corner of the compartment.

'Thanks,' She panted, and wiped her sweat of her forehead with her sleeve.

'Hey, was that -?'

'Was what what? She asked, looking at him curiously.

'Can I see your forehead?' He asked.

Jade was surprised with this question, but showed it all the same.

'That scar…' He breathed, looking at it. Jade hadn't thought about her scar being famous, and she wished he would stop staring at her, with his eyes wide open, and his mouth slightly too.

'You're Jade Potter,' he said.

'Yeah, I know,' she replied, for a lack of anything better to say. Then she heard his mother call for him, and he left. She sat down in her compartment, which was now deserted except for her. She wondered how many other encounters were going to be like that, she wished it weren't that many.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, please review, and I made a poll about how Jade should call her owl, so if you don't want her to stay nameless, you know what to do ;)


	9. The journey to Hogwarts (part 1)

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say it? I just own the plotline and some of the characters Emily and Daisy are based upon Emma and Daisy from the story 'save me' by Reviewgirl911  
AN: Thanks to Extended Experience for reviewing :) And for the one vote on my poll… This name had 100% of the votes (that's hard!) Sorry for my lateness, once again :( Not everyone may like what I'm doing in this and the next chapters, but I have my reasons for it…

* * *

It was now nearly 11 am, and the train was still in the station. Jade was reading again, but looked up when she heard someone tapping the glass. She saw Thomas standing there, and she sprung up. She went outside the train to talk to him.

'Hey, Tom, what are you doing here?' she asked happily.

'I've been waiting for you, to help you get on the platform. But I didn't see you, so I decided to check here. How did you get through the barrier?'

'There was a kind woman telling me how to get here.'

'I was afraid you wouldn't come anymore.'

'Why wouldn't I? Jade asked incredulously.

'I don't know, don't ask me. The point is you're here. Don't forget to owl me in which house you're sorted.'

'About that, Tom, how do you get sorted?'

'You'll see.' Thomas answered mysteriously.

'Please?'

'No.'

Then they heard whistles, and Jade went back to her compartment.

'Bye!' she called out of the window, waving to Thomas. She waved at him till she didn't see him anymore. She looked out of the window.

She heard a knock on her compartment, and looked around to see who had knocked. It was a girl with long wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had an ivory skin, covered with freckles.

'Do you mind, everywhere else is full.' She asked.

'No of course not, sit down,' Jade replied.

'I'm Jade Potter.'

'Really? I've always dreamed of meeting you!' she exclaimed.

'Oh,' Jade said awkwardly.

'I'm Daisy, Daisy Price.' Daisy said happily.

'Do you have a wizard in your family?' Jade asked, hoping to get more information on the wizarding world.

'Actually, all my family are wizards. We're all pureblood, but I'm glad my parents and grandparents aren't infected with pureblood mania.'

'What do you mean?'

Daisy looked at her strangely, but explained none the less: 'Some families think that people with pureblood make better witches and wizards, but that's nonsense. Otherwise my uncle wouldn't be a squib.'

'What's a squib?'

'Someone with pureblood but who can't do magic.'

'Oh okay.'

'But some parents force their kids to marry someone with pureblood to keep the bloodline pure. But not mine.' Daisy finished.

Then there was another knock on the door, and a boy came in.

'Er, hi, is there any space left here?' asked the boy, who had light brown hair, and a couple of freckles, timidly.

'Yeah, sure,' Daisy said. 'I'm Daisy, and this is Jade, Jade Potter!'

* * *

Andrew had no idea why she emphasized Jade so much, he reckoned that must mean something. The problem was, it didn't, not for him. The girl named Daisy looked at him expectantly, and he thought: Oops, I forgot to introduce myself.

'Er… I'm Andrew.' he said. 'Blackstone,' he added as an afterthought.

He stood there awkwardly, and then sat down. He jumped back up with a yelp of pain as he heard a loud hissing. He had sat down on a small woolly ginger cat.

'Oh, sorry, that's my cat,' Daisy said, 'Blaze, named after the white strip going down between his eyes and onto his nose, his blaze of fire.'

'Oh okay,' he said, and sat down again, on an empty seat this time.

'What house do you think you're going to be in?' asked Jade after a while.

'I think I'm gonna be in Ravenclaw, my whole family was in that house, except for my uncle of course.'

She looked at him next. He said: 'I don't know.' He didn't have a clue what they were talking about. What houses? Was he really that much behind on all the other students because his parents were, how they called it, Muggles? He wanted to know about the houses, but he was too shy to ask. He hated that he was shy.

'So, Andrew, do you have a pet?' Daisy asked. 'As you already noticed, I've got a cat, and Jade's got an owl named – Err, what is he named?'

'_She_ hasn't got a name yet actually.' Jade said, looking thoughtful.

Andrew figured she was probably thinking about how to call her owl, and said: 'What about Athena? She was the Roman goddess of wisdom and her favourite animal was an owl.'

'Good idea,' she answered, and to her owl: 'Well, Athena, now you've got a name.'

Andrew blushed because he hadn't thought she would actually use it, and buried his face in a book to hide it. It worked, they didn't notice.

Right then there was a woman with a cart outside the corridors, asking: 'Anything of the trolley, dears?'

Andrew was surprised at everything that was on it. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and more. Jade bought some of everything, but he only had normal money, no wizard money, so he didn't buy anything.

Jade came back with a lot of food, and she asked him and Daisy if they wanted a pumpkin pasty. He wanted to try, so he said: 'Yes, please,' and Daisy nodded and said 'Thanks,' when Jade tossed her one. He took a big bite of it, and it was delicious.

* * *

Jade was glad she could share something. That made her feel home, she always shared everything with Emily. She looked around her and smiled. Her she was, in a train to the best wizarding school in the world, surrounded by lots of sweets she had never heard of, books and a wand in her trunk, and sharing her compartment with two really nice kids. Andrew was really shy, but he was nice, and probably smart too, because of what he had said about Athena. Daisy was also really nice, open and enthusiastic. It could have been so much worse. They ate in silence. At least they did, until Jade started her Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

'Careful,' Daisy said, 'when they say every flavour they mean every flavour. You get chocolate and mint of course, but also spinach and sprouts and pepper and stuff.'

Jade looked at the first bean carefully, before nibbling on the corner. It turned out to be liver. She grimaced, and asked 'Who wants liver?'

'Warned you,' Daisy laughed.

They passed the next part of the journey with eating the beans, which was fun. Even Andrew laughed sometimes. Then she got a chocolate frog. She opened the package, and a completely brown frog jumped out. She looked at it startled, then picked it up.

'Is this a real frog?' she asked.

'No, of course not, it's chocolate.' Daisy replied.

Jade bit off its head, but that didn't stop the legs from moving. She quickly stuffed the rest in her mouth, because it made her feel bad. Then she looked at the card. She had Dumbledore. She was about to read it, but their compartment door was slid open again.

* * *

AN: Sorry, I haven't got much time, but I promise you'll get part two as soon as possible. A little cliff hanger… And please leave a review! !


	10. The journey to Hogwarts (part 2)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter  
AN: part two of the previous chapter… sorry I had to do it in two parts, but otherwise it would be too long, and you should have to wait too long. You did that for this chap anyway, sorry for that. Thanks to Extended Experience for reviewing! :)

* * *

This time by three boys. Jade recognized the pale boy from the shop in Diagon Alley.

'So,' he said in his drawling voice, 'I heard Potter was on the train.'

'That's right, but what would you want with her, Malfoy?' Daisy snapped.

Jade looked at her, surprised.

Malfoy ignored her and said to Jade: 'There are two types of wizards, the good and the bad ones. And you certainly don't want to be friends with the wrong ones. I can help you with that.' He glared at Daisy while saying 'wrong ones.'

'Thank you, but I think I can tell which are the wrong ones myself.'

Malfoy's cheeks went a bit pink, but he recovered quickly and said: 'Very well, but you cannot say I didn't warn you.'

With that said, he turned on his heels and walked out the compartment.

Before the door was even closed, it opened again. A round-faced boy stood in the doorway.

'Have you seen a toad anywhere?' he asked.

All three of them shook their head.

'I've lost him!' he howled, and he ran away.

They looked at each other dumfounded, and then there was a girl, with lots of bushy brown hair and a bossy sort of voice, already wearing her new robes, asking exactly the same.

'No, we just said we hadn't, have you lost one too?' Daisy asked.

'No, I haven't, Neville has.' Then the girl ran in the direction Neville went.

'That was Hermione Granger,' Andrew said.

'Oh, do you know her?' Jade asked.

'Not really, we talked on the platform, but that's all. She's Muggle-born, like me…' His voice trailed off, and he went red again, and picked up his book.

'There's nothing wrong with being Muggle-born.' Daisy assured him.

'I didn't know anything about magic either before I got the letter,' Jade added.

Andrew sighed in relief and put his book down again. 'Really,' he asked.'

'Really,' Daisy and Jade said together.

'By the way, would you mind giving us some privacy so we can put on our robes, too? I think we're almost there.'

Andrew nodded and left Daisy and Jade to change. Jade didn't want Daisy to see any of the bruises and cuts, but luckily Daisy didn't look her way once while changing. When they were done, they let Andrew change. Five minutes later he poked his head out and said they could come back in.

They did, and right then the train stopped.

'We have reached Hogwarts, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately,' a voice said. Jade and Daisy stuffed the last of their sweets into their pockets and tried to get out of the train at exactly the same time everyone else was. Once they got out, they heard someone say: 'Firs' years! Firs' years follow me! Everybody here? Mind yer step! Firs' years over here!'

A very large man, as in two times as large as a normal man, with unruly hair, an enormous dark beard, and black beetle-like eyes, called to them.

They followed him down a steep and narrow path. They walked around a corner, and saw an enormous castle on top of a mountain on the other side of a great black lake. There was a loud 'Ooooh' from everyone.

'No more'n four to a boat,' said the big man. Jade, Daisy and Andrew chose a boat, and a boy who said his name was Justin Finch-Fletchley joined them. When everybody was in the boats, the big man called: 'Forward!' and the boats moved. They glided over the water that was as smooth as crystal, and reflected the starry night sky. They reached the cliff, and had to duck their heads when the boats sailed through a curtain of ivy into a cave in the cliff. They were carried through a long dark tunnel until they were right under the castle. They clambered out of the boats, when they had reached a sort of underground port. Justin then saw a toad and asked Neville: 'Is this your toad?'

'Trevor!' he said blissfully.

They climbed up a passageway, which ended on damp grass.

'All right, everyone here?' the big man called, and he knocked three times on the castle door with his giant fist.

A stern-looking witch with pepper-and-salt coloured hair, and a dark velvety green aura, opened the door.

'The firs' years, professor McGonagall,' the man said.

'I'll take them from here, Hagrid,' she answered.

They followed her into a vast hall, with a really high ceiling. Jade looked around her, impressed. It was so big that you could have built a house in it, and this was just the entrance hall. She heard hundreds of voices coming from a door to their right, but professor McGonagall led them to a room to the left.

'You are about to be sorted in your Houses. The four Houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. While you are at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. The House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup at the end of the year, a great honour.

You will be sorted in your Houses within a couple of minutes, so I suggest you smart yourself up as much as you can while waiting.'

She left, and everybody looked at each other nervously. Ron tried to rub some dirt of his nose, Neville tried to fasten his cloak the right way, and Jade anxiously tried to flatten her hair, with no success. Nobody said anything, except Hermione Granger, who kept talking about everything she had read, but no one was listening.

Professor McGonagall was back too soon. 'Follow me, please,' she demanded, and the first-years listened.

She led them to the hall where all the other students were sitting, and some of them pointed at Jade and whispered. Jade felt extremely self-conscious. They had to form a line, and were led onto a kind of podium, right in front of the teacher's table. They saw for different tables, for the four different Houses. She had never felt so nervous, until she saw Thomas.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry I can't write a longer chapter, that would mean you would have to wait until tomorrow. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster.


	11. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I just own the plotline and some of the characters, Emily and Daisy are based on other characters. I've quoted the song.  
AN: Thanks to Extended Experience for reviewing. I'm working on a better picture for the story… I did change some things in this chapter, so it's a bit different… Anyways, enjoy!(I hope you do, but I know not everyone will :(, I didn't think about changing a lot because of this, so please stick with me *begs*)

* * *

When she saw Thomas he smiled at her reassuringly. She gave him a small and nervous smile. Professor McGonagall walked up to the podium, carrying a three-legged stool and an extremely old and battered hat. Jade looked at it, when it was placed in front of the students, and wondered what they would have to do with it. Then, the hat, which had a rip which served as some kind of mouth, started to sing.

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

Everyone clapped, and the hat bowed to each table. 'So we just have to try on the hat?' Jade asked Daisy softly. 'Apparently,' she whispered back.

Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

'Abbot, Hannah,' was sorted into Hufflepuff, as was 'Bones, Susan'. But 'Boot, Terry' was sorted into Ravenclaw. One by one they sat down on the stool, and put on the Sorting Hat. Sometimes the Hat shouted the House immediately, sometimes it took a little longer. Every time a student was sorted into a House, everyone clapped, but the House that just gained a new student, clapped the hardest.

She heard a familiar name. 'Blackstone, Andrew,' was called. Jade watched as the shy boy sat down, and the hat fell right over his eyes. It wasn't too long before the hat shouted: 'RAVENCLAW' and he walked over and sat next to Terry.

Jade wiped her hands on her robes, and wished they could try without everyone watching. She didn't feel smart, or brave, or determined, or anything except fear at the moment. What if she would sit down, and the hat would say there had been a mistake, that she wasn't a witch after all? She looked at Thomas again, who was watching 'Granger, Hermione,' get sorted into Gryffindor.

Jade watched too, but her eyes were unfocused. It was like everything happened in a dream, but at the same time everything felt so real. It wasn't until she heard: 'Longbottom, Neville' that she realised she had no idea who was sorted into what House. He tripped on his way to the stool, and when he was sorted into Gryffindor after a while, he forgot he still had the Hat on. He had to run back and give it to 'MacDougal, Morag'.

When she heard Malfoy's name she glared at the pale boy when he sat down. It barely took a second for the hat to scream out 'SLYTHERIN' and he walked over to the Slytherin table, and at down between Crabbe and Goyle.

A few students later, Patil and Patil, who looked like twins, were sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They had reached the letter 'P'. She heard 'Perks, Sally-Anne,' and then, finally, 'Potter, Jade'.

Everywhere in the Hall people looked, asking each other if they heard it right, if it really was _the _Jade Potter. She walked over to the stool, and put on the hat. It fell right over her eyes, so she only saw blackness.

'Interesting, very interesting.' A small voice said in her ear. 'You see auras? That makes it 100 students in the school then. A good mind, I see. Not quickly scared either.' Jade thought this wasn't entirely true, though. She got afraid as soon as someone came to close, or everyone was looking at her. That's why she didn't want to be put into Gryffindor, because she simply wasn't brave. She didn't want to be put into Slytherin either, not after all that she'd heard of it. So that left Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 'Not Gryffindor or Slytherin?' the hat asked. 'No, please' she replied, doubting that would be necessary since the hat could hear her thoughts. 'Are you sure? Well then, better be RAVENCLAW!' the hat shouted the last word. Jade got up, her legs shaking, put the hat down and walked to the Ravenclaw table, not even noticing that some of the teachers looked surprised at the choice of House. She looked at Thomas, and he was smiling at her, but also looking a little confuse. Jade sat down next to Andrew, and heard 'Price, Daisy'. She watched as the blonde girl sat down and placed the hat. It probably didn't take that long, but for Jade it felt like ages, until the hat shouted: 'RAVENCLAW!' Jade jumped up, and clapped as hard as she could, Daisy was also in Ravenclaw! Daisy sat down opposite Jade, and said: 'I told you I'd be in Ravenclaw! I'm so glad you're in Ravenclaw too! Both of you.' she says, looking at Andrew with the last part.

At the teacher's table, an old man with a crooked nose and a very long beard stood up, and Jade recognized him from her chocolate frog card. Dumbledore asked for their attention, and the hall fell silent at once. They all looked up at him expectantly. And what he said next, Jade would never forget.

* * *

AN: Yeah, what would he say? I hope I haven't disappointed too many of you by placing her in Ravenclaw. It's just that she gets scared every time someone comes too close, and she didn't feel like a Gryffindor. There'll just be some things different because of this, not too much, don't worry. Please review, and tell me how you feel about this!


	12. The feast

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything except for the plot and OCs, Emily and Daisy are based on someone.  
AN: Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of tests (blame the teachers for that) and I was in Rome for a week without a computer. I'll try to upload the next chapter faster. Thanks to Extended Experience and the Guest for reviewing :) I certainly haven't abandoned this story and thank you!

* * *

'Before we all start our delicious feast, there are a few words I'd like to say to you. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you for your attention.'

And with these words, Albus Dumbledore sat back down.

Jade stared at him, perplexed. His aura was a really weird colour, it was white, but at the same time it wasn't. Like the true colour was hidden.

She asked Daisy uncertainly: 'Is he a bit mad?'

'Yeah, a bit,' she said, her mouth full of chicken.

Jade wanted to ask where she got the chicken, but then noticed that there was food on the tables, and a lot of it!

She looked around, and saw everyone eating. She decided to eat as fast as possible, before anyone could take it away from her. She wasn't used to eat much, so she was quickly sated. With a pang of guilt she thought back of Emily, who was left alone with her father, and probably didn't have this much to eat.

After a while of watching the others eat the food disappeared, and was replaced with ice cream, yoghurt and pudding. Jade wasn't hungry anymore, but ate a little bit of most of the dishes anyway, because it was the first time she remembered she had the chance of eating desserts.

She listened half-heartily to Daisy and Terry having a discussion about house-elves. Jade made a mental note to ask what house-elves were later.

She looked to Andrew next to her, he was drawing.

'You draw really well!' she said, and she meant it. He was drawing the Great Hall, and it was really beautiful.

Andrew looked around first, but when he was sure Jade was really talking to him he stuttered: 'Thank you,' and blushed.  
'Can I look at the rest of your drawings?' Jade asked.  
Daisy and Terry had looked over and agreed whole-heartily that he was a good drawer.  
Andrew went even redder but nodded to Jade's request.

They started at the beginning, and saw a drawing of a woman's face.

'That's my mother,' Andrew explained.

When they looked at the other drawings, Andrew would occasionally say something about whom or what he had drawn. He mostly drew his mother, father or little brother, who was now eight years old. There were a few drawings of his cat and of some of his friend, a girl he knew from school. He sometimes drew a tree or mountains or similar landscapes.

After a couple of drawings, other people would come to take a look. They started all over again the first times someone would join, but gave up on that when they were watching the first drawing for the fifth time. Andrew looked like he'd rather be somewhere else every time he got a compliment, which was a lot.

When the desserts disappeared, everyone sat back down to listen to Dumbledore's proper speech. Andrew seemed to be quite relieved that they left, he obviously didn't like being the centre of attention.

'Now everybody's sated of our delicious feast, I would like to welcome our new professor, professor Quirrell, who has kindly agreed to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts. First-years should note that the forbidden forest is forbidden, it's named forbidden for a reason. A few of the older students would do well to remember that as well.'

His twinkling eyes flickered over to the Weasley twins for a second, then he continued.

'Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors during class. Quidditch try-outs will be held in two weeks. Students willing to join are to contact Madam Hooch on time.

Finally, all students should note that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

A few people laughed, but most of the students seemed to take him serious.  
'He's not serious, is he?' Daisy asked one of the fifth-years who was sitting near her.  
'He must be, but normally he gives a reason why we aren't allowed to go somewhere. Weird.'

There were more comments at Dumbledore's statement. After a few minutes, Dumbledore told the prefects to bring the first-years to their dormitories.  
Percy was leading the Gryffindors, and the Ravenclaws followed Penelope Clearwater and Robert Hilliard.

When Jade passed Thomas, she asked: 'Why can't we go to the third-floor corridor?' Thomas just shrugged. He quickly changed the subject. 'You know, I would have thought you would have been sorted into Gryffindor. Both your parents were in Gryffindor, and most of the time whole families get sorted into the same House. And you are definitely brave enough.' Jade considered him for a moment, but decided to let him get off with the change of the subject for once, but only because he talked about her parents. 'The Sorting Hat wanted to sort me into Gryffindor, but I asked him not to.' 'The Sorting Hat is a he? That's new for me,' he joked, and then asked: 'But why didn't you want to be put into Gryffindor?'  
Jade shrugged. 'I've got to go, the others are already over there,' she said and quickly walked away. She wasn't about to tell Thomas she was too cowardly to be put into Gryffindor!

When she caught up with them, Daisy was telling Terry about the magical portraits and staircases. Andrew was looking around him, absorbing his surroundings. Jade listened in to Daisy's and Terry's conversation, but didn't say anything. She too watched as some of the people in the portraits walked with them, talking with some of the students, and to a solid wall that pretended to be a door.

Jade lost track of how they walked, and felt sleepy and for once in her life, like she belonged. But at the same time, she missed Emily. She would write her a letter tonight.

When they were in front of the common room, there was a door. The door asked: 'What was first, the flame or the phoenix?' The prefects thought for a while, and talked with each other, then settled for 'A circle is round.' The door said it was well-reasoned, but Jade didn't see what it had in common. She hoped it was just because she was tired.

When they walked through the door, Jade and Daisy got their first sight of the common room. It was a round, spacious room, in the colours bronze and blue. There were huge windows, the carpet was a midnight shade of blue and there was a big white statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Jade and Daisy walked right up to the dormitories. Daisy walked right up to one of the beds, and fell down on it, saying: 'This is my bed.' The other girls thought it was funny and some of them even giggled.

'Athena,' Jade said as she saw her owl. Athena flew over to her arm and nibbled her fingers affectionately. Jade saw that their luggage was placed in the middle of the dormitory, and she grabbed her own trunk, and sat down on the bed next to Daisy's. There was no bed on the other side of her, and she slept under the window. She took out a quill, ink and parchment, and began to write a letter to Emily.

_Hey Jerry,  
How are you?  
Hogwarts is awesome! We've got moving staircases, magical portraits and talking doors over here. It's really beautiful. It's in Scotland, and we're close to the mountains. There's also a lake over here, I heard someone say that there's a giant squid in it!  
That someone is Daisy, I met her in the train. We're both sorted in Ravenclaw! (That's the House for the smart people, the colours are blue and bronze.)  
There's so much I've got to tell you! But I'm afraid it has to wait until tomorrow, because I really have to go to sleep now. I hope Mr Lloyd doesn't treat you to bad.  
I miss you,  
Xxx Jade._

She yawned, and looked the letter over quickly. It wasn't much, but she really wasn't up to writing more now. She tied the letter to Athena's leg, and said: 'It's for Emily, but don't get seen by Mr Lloyd. She released her owl, and watched as it flew away, getting smaller and smaller, wishing she could somehow be there when Emily got her letter.

* * *

I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. It's not my best one either... I hope you still like it, and please review! I live for those, really!


	13. An early trip

**Disclaimer:** same as always, I only own the plotline and some of the characters, Emily and Daisy are not entirely my own. If you want to know where they come from, read 'Save me' by Reviewgirl11, great story.  
AN: Okay, this time I've updated faster. Enjoy!

* * *

Jade woke up in a strange bed, and it took a minute before she realised where she was. She looked on her alarm clock, and saw it was only 6 am. She jumped up and when her feet hit the cold floor, she realised she didn't have to make breakfast for Mr Lloyd. Jade lay back down to bed, but she was now fully awake, so she decided to take a shower.

She picked up some clothes, just jeans and a sweater and not her school uniform, because lessons wouldn't start until Monday, and it was Friday today.

She had no idea if she was allowed to shower here, but she did it none the less. It was a while since she took one, and it felt like heaven. It was definitely worth the risk. Her eyes travelled down her bruised and battered body. She had so many scars, she had no idea how she got most of them. Some of the wounds stung a bit, but not too much. She was afraid to stay too long, because someone could notice, and quickly dressed.

She went downstairs, to the common room. It was still dark outside, but not for long. She had no idea what to do, so she walked out of the common room, and found herself in the empty halls of Hogwarts.

She walked down the long spiral staircase that led to the common room, and went left on the first fork. She wandered around the castle, and after a while, she found a door that led outside. She took it, and noticed that the sun was rising. The sky was beautifully coloured, in all tints of red, orange, pink and blue. The air was chilly, but she didn't mind. The grass was still damp with dew.

She caught sight of a glimpse of water, and decided to head that way. After a while she found herself at the side of the lake, and sat down under a tree. Her clothes got wet of the grass, but she didn't mind this either.

She watched the sun come up, and the way the light was reflected by the water. Jade swore she saw a tentacle above the water at some point, but it was gone before she could get a better look at it.

When the sun was fully up, Jade thought it might be a good idea to go discover another part of the grounds.

It obviously wasn't.

When she turned around to start her plan, she looked at one of the teachers she had seen the night before, but she hadn't given him a second look.

Now he was standing there before her, a sneer on his face. His cold and emotionless black eyes were partially hidden from sight by greasy black bangs and his black robes were surrounded by an unpleasant mustard-yellow aura.

Jade was sure he would have ignored her when she wouldn't have moved, but she had grasped his attention by standing up.

'You're up early, Potter,' he said, unpleasantly.

'Yes, I know,' she replied, as kindly as possible, which wasn't so kind at the moment. She had to bite her lip not to say he was too. He was her teacher, and looking at him, he probably wouldn't like it. She didn't want any more bruises than she already had or discover the wizard punishment.

He looked down at her, still sneering, and Jade inwardly cursed at the fact that she was so small.

'Well, what are you waiting for, get back inside,' he said. Jade walked away, rolling her eyes in a way the teacher wouldn't notice.

She looked back one time, and saw him disappearing in the forest.

She reached the front doors, and walked inside, but had no idea what to do. She then wandered around the castle for a while, until she decided it was time to see if she could get breakfast. That was when she got lost. You can't get lost when you're not going anywhere.

She walked and walked, and had the idea she was walking in circles until she walked into Andrew.

'Hey Andrew, are you going down for breakfast?' Jade asked.  
Andrew's head snapped up when he heard his name. 'Err... yeah,' he said shyly.  
'Do you know where to go?' she asked.  
'Err... I just thought down the stairs.'

And so they walked down the staircases. They were halfway down a staircase when Jade felt her leg sink into it. She yelped, and tried to get her leg back out, but it didn't work. Andrew was just standing there awkwardly.

'I'm stuck,' she said, 'can you help me?' Andrew grabbed her arm, and Jade winced, there was a bruise. He noticed, and let go immediately.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' he said.

'It's alright, it just hit the ground when I fell,' Jade made up quickly. She could see him thinking, because her arm didn't come anywhere near the ground, but he seemed to have decided to ignore it, because he helped her up, more carefully this time.

'Thanks,' Jade said, going red because she felt extremely stupid.

'You're welcome,' Andrew said, also blushing. They jumped over the step, and went down another staircase, and this one decided to move.

'The staircase's moving,' Jade said, stating the obvious. Andrew didn't reply.

When the staircase stopped moving, they ran down the stairs, hoping not to get caught on another moving staircase. They were both panting when they were downstairs, and had no idea where to go, so they walked a random way. Andrew didn't say much, he just followed Jade. After a few minutes Jade saw something she recognized from her early trip, and she found the way back to the front doors easily after that.

Luckily, Andrew knew how to get from the front doors to the Entrance Hall, and they finally got inside.

There was already breakfast, but not so much people eating it. There were no first-years yet, and just a handful of older students. Dumbledore was talking to professor McGonagall and another professor. The other professor was really small, had white hair, a squeaky voice and a light blue coloured aura.

Andrew and Jade sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

'Hey, there's no ceiling here,' Jade commented when she looked upwards.

'There is one, it's just enchanted. To look like the sky outside.' Andrew explained. 'Didn't you see that last night?'

Jade shook her head. 'How do you know?' she asked, feeling dumb.

'I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_.'

Jade ate a bit, even though she was awake for two hours, she wasn't really hungry. She wondered whether Emily had got her letter, and right then, Athena came swooping down, a letter tied to her leg.

Excited, Jade took the letter from her leg.

_Hey Cissy,  
I'm fine, how are you?  
That sounds awesome, I hope you come back soon.  
I miss you._

Jade knew that Emily wasn't that much of a writer, and it was hard to read, but she was so happy that she got an answer! And she had never been so glad that she had taught Emily how to read and write, otherwise this couldn't have been possible. Feeling euphoric, she got back to eating her breakfast, but not after she had given Athena an owl treat.

* * *

You probably hadn't expected a second chapter this soon! My second chap today! This one was much easier to write, I hope you like it, and please review!


	14. Potions

**Disclaimer: **Is it really necessary to do this every chapter? Yes? Well then, I don't own Harry Potter, just some of the characters, this doesn't include anyone from the Harry Potter Universe, or Emily, or Daisy. Satisfied?  
AN: Thanks to the guest for reviewing! What do you mean, you think there's something wrong with Emily? And I'm sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of tests _and_ my birthday.

* * *

'Wake up!'

Jade startled and sat upright straight away. She looked at Daisy, who just woke her up, and was already wearing her school uniform. She looked at the alarm clock. It was already half past eight!

'Hurry up! I don't want to be late for our first day at school!' Daisy said.

'That makes two of us,' Jade answered, putting on her school uniform. She was glad she had already packed her bag last night, so she wouldn't have to do it now.

They hurried down the stairs, careful to jump over the step in the middle of the staircase. The problem was, she didn't remember quite clearly which staircase it was, so they jumped the middle step of every staircase.

Once they were down, they didn't know where to go next. Jade wanted to go to the dungeons immediately, because they had potions there. Daisy didn't want to skip breakfast, and said they should go to the Great Hall.

Jade just followed Daisy to the Great Hall, but Daisy didn't know where it was. Luckily they walked into Andrew on the way.

'Hey Andrew, how do we get to the Great Hall for breakfast?' Daisy asked.  
'That's easy, but I brought you some toast. You can go to Potions immediately, I don't think professor Snape would be very happy if you were late on your first day.'

So the three of them walked back, Daisy and Jade just assuming Andrew knew where to go. It turned out he didn't.

'Should we go left or right?' Daisy asked Andrew, but he just shrugged. Jade saw Thomas, he was talking to Mr Filch. It didn't look like they liked each other very much. After a few moments, Filch turned around and walked away.

'Hey Tom, how do we get to the dungeons? We have potions but we don't know how to get there,' Jade asked him.

'Oh, just follow me,' he answered, and so they did.

When they reached the potions classroom, the doors were still closed, and there were students waiting in front of them.  
'Looks like we're still on time, then,' Daisy said. Nobody answered.

'Look who we have here,' a long drawling voice called from the group of students. It looked like they had this lesson with the Slytherins. 'Potter. Wanted to –' Draco began, but what she wanted to, they would never know, because Daisy snapped: 'Shut up, Malfoy, nobody cares,' and Snape arrived. This didn't look good.

'Well, Well, Miss Price, looking for a fight on your first day? Five points from Ravenclaw. Next time I will take ten.' He said. Daisy looked furious and opened her mouth to say something back, but Jade stepped on her toe to prevent her from doing so. It would only make things worse, she had enough experience with that.

Snape turned on his heel and walked into the classroom, flinging the doors open. The students followed, some of the Slytherins snickering, most of the Ravenclaws being silent.

Daisy, Jade and Andrew chose seats in the back of the classroom, Daisy still fuming. When everyone was seated, Snape started checking if everyone was there by reading their names out of a big book. He paused for a second when he reached the name Potter, but went on.

After reading all the names, he asked: 'Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' Jade had read something about it, but she couldn't remember what, especially not when everybody was watching her. 'I don't know, sir' she said, her voice small and soft, expecting to be punished. 'You don't know,' he asked, with a silky voice, his face not showing any emotion, except for his cold black eyes, full of hatred. 'Well, let's try again. Where would you look if I asked to get me a bezoar?' Jade knew a bezoar saved you from most poisons, and here was something with animals and rocks, but she couldn't remember what. She shook her head and said: 'I don't know, sir' she said again. 'What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?' he asked. Jade felt relieved, finally something she knew! 'Nothing, they're the same plant.' The queen of poisons, she thought it sounded interesting, and had remembered it. Thank god!

'Only one out of three. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Potter?' Jade wasn't sure whether this was a rhetorical question or not, so she just shook her head.  
'If you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, you get a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death.' Jade knew for sure she had never heard of anything like that. It sounded a bit scary, but also a bit like sleeping beauty. 'A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons.' Of course! Jade remembered it now, but that wasn't of much use. 'As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they're the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite,' he finished, like she hadn't just told them that.

Snape spend the rest of the lesson explaining how delicate some potions were, so the ones who brewed them could never make a loud sound next to it or it was no use to continue brewing them. For other potions, the ingredients should be cut with silver knives, no gold or stainless steel. Unfortunately, they had two hours, and the second hour he started explaining about some of the basic potion ingredients.

'I'm glad those two hours are over,' Daisy said, when they finally left the classroom to get to lunch. It wasn't hard to get there now, because all they had to do was follow the rest.  
'Me too,' Jade said. 'No potions for the rest of the week.' She added. 'Except for the homework he gave us. Why did it have to be that much?' Daisy said. 'No idea,' Jade answered.

When they entered the Great Hall, there were already hundreds of students eating. Daisy, Jade and Andrew walked over to the Ravenclaw table on the far right, next to the Gryffindor table.

'Honestly, I've only known Snape for two hours, and I already hate him,' Daisy said.  
'He should be rewarded for it,' Jade replied sarcastically. Jade didn't like him either, but hate was a big word. At least, for now it was.

Andrew took his sketchbook out again, and continued drawing. This time, he was drawing four crests, one for each House.  
'They should paint those on the wall,' Daisy commented, indicating the wall facing the teachers' table.  
'Yeah, that would be a great idea,' Jade agreed.

* * *

AN: Please please please review, more reviews will make me update faster!


	15. First Flying lesson

**Disclaimer:** The same as always... I still don't own Harry Potter  
AN: No one to thank for reviewing this time, makes it easy for me, doesn't it? No, it doesn't, why?! Why did no one review?! *Curls up in a ball and weeps for hours* Sorry I let my emotions take the best of me *sniffs* But I did upload the picture! And I'm sorry that this chapter took me so long :(

* * *

The next few weeks were like a dream. Jade thought most of the teachers were nice, but that was probably because the first she had met was professor Snape, and it wasn't hard to look nice next to him. Same was for Malfoy and his friends. Jade disliked them even more now. But she couldn't say she hated them. After all, Malfoy was just someone who thought he was cool, Crabbe and Goyle just wanted a friend, and professor Snape did teach them. But that didn't mean she had to like them.

Next Monday Jade got woken by Daisy rudely.  
'Come on, you've gotta see this. Flying lessons will start next Tuesday!'

Jade jumped up, randomly put on some clothes, and ran down. In the Ravenclaw common room, she saw a notice.

'Yes!' she said, and ran back to Daisy. 'I'm so excited, I've been looking forward to flying more than anything else!' she exclaimed. Daisy looked at her and started laughing. 'What?' Jade asked, confused. But Daisy continued laughing, and when she finally stopped, she asked: 'Are you gonna wear that to school today?' Jade looked down at what she was wearing, and ran back up to her dormitory blushing. She wore her blouse inside out, her skirt also inside out and backwards, one sock, no shoes and no tie. She quickly dressed herself properly and got down to Daisy again. Daisy looked at her, a grin still on her face.

Jade was still blushing, but since it was still early, no one had seen her except for Daisy.

When Jade reached Daisy, the latter pouted and said: 'Why didn't you keep that on, I would love to hear what Malfoy would say. That would be so funny.' Jade smiled at that, it would be funny. 'Why don't you do it?' she asked. 'Well, I would, but you'd probably avoid me the rest of the day, and so would Andrew. That's not so funny.' Daisy answered with twinkling eyes. Jade chuckled.

'With whom are we having Flying lessons? ' Jade asked. Daisy shrugged. Jade walked over to the notice again and as she read it, most of the happiness left her face. Daisy noticed and guessed: 'Slytherins?' Jade nodded.

They walked down to breakfast together.  
'I'm glad there was no one in the common room yet.' Jade said. 'But that means it's still really early. Why did you wake me so early?'  
'I always wake up early,' Daisy shrugged.  
'I thought I did, but -'  
'You do too? I knew I couldn't be the only one. Most people want to sleep, but I wake up at, like, 6 am, and I try to get back to sleep, but I can't, and then I get bored and go downstairs.'  
'I just wake early every morning because I have to, and when I don't have to, I still wake up early because I'm used to it.'

When they reached the Great Hall, only Dumbledore was there. Jade and Daisy sat down at the table and Daisy got a bit of everything.  
'How can you eat so much?' wondered Jade, looking at Daisy's plate. Daisy had a bit of nearly everything, while Jade just had a bit of fruit.  
'How can you eat just that, and not starve?' Daisy asked.  
'Easily,' Jade replied.

After they had finished breakfast, they waited for Andrew, because they didn't feel like going down to the dungeons already. They didn't have to wait long.  
'Hey Drewy!' Daisy called as she saw him, running over to him immediately, and dragging him to where Jade was still sitting.  
'Oh, uh, good morning to you too.' Andrew said, surprised by this enthusiastic behaviour. When he said down, he whispered to Jade: 'Drewy?' but Jade just smiled and shrugged. Jade and Daisy waited for Andrew to finish his breakfast. Daisy talked to Andrew about Flying lessons and lots of other stuff, and Andrew just nodded sometimes. Jade didn't listen to what they were saying, and thought about what Emily would be doing now. If she would be cooking breakfast now that Jade wasn't there, if she would burn it and would get burned herself because of it. Jade winced at the thought, she really didn't want her little sister to get hurt. They always did everything together, and Jade would protect her the best she could. She wished Emily was here, safe from her father, or she was there, protecting her. What if Emily wasn't there anymore when Jade came back?  
Jade's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears and she blinked a couple of times to get rid of them. She shouldn't think like that.  
'What do you think, Jade?' Jade was caught out of her musings.  
'Err, sorry what?' she asked.

'Should we go to Potions or not?' Daisy asked, looking at her weirdly.  
'Of course we should, we can't just not show up, now can we?' Jade answered, looking at her in the same way.  
'That's not what I meant,' Daisy replied, 'Should we go now or wait here?'  
'Ooh, uhmm, we could go now, what's the point of waiting?'

Just before they left the Great Hall, there was some commotion at the Gryffindor table. They walked back to see what it was, and saw that the boy who kept losing his toad got a present. It was a tennis ball-sized ball, it looked like it was made of glass, and it was filled with some smoke.  
'You got a Remembrall, Neville,' a boy said. The smoke will turn red when you've forgotten to do something. Right then, the smoke turned red. The boy, Neville, turned red too, saying: 'The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten.' This statement was followed by some laughter. Jade felt someone tugging her sleeve, and looked behind her. It was Andrew, asking of they'd go to Potions.  
And so they went to Potions.

* * *

When lessons ended, Jade went up to the owlery to give Athena an owl treat and the letter she had written to Emily. She was glad she could still write to Emily, that they hadn't lost all contact. She told Emily everything that was going on, everything she learned, both in the lessons and about the people she knew, that she would come home in the holidays and how much she missed her. Jade didn't really want to go back to Mr Lloyd, because she didn't like the chores or getting beaten, but she probably deserved it, and she would see Emily again.

* * *

The week passed quickly. Before she knew it, it was Tuesday, and she was outside on the Quidditch pitch and Madame Hooch, the teacher with the hawk-like eyes, was telling them how to fly.  
They had to hold their hands over their brooms and say 'up'. Jade managed to do it in one time , much to her, and Malfoy's, surprise. Daisy followed after a few times, then Draco managed, as well as some other students. It didn't take too long, before everyone had their brooms in their hand.  
'Very well. Now you swing one leg over your broom, and grip the handle tight.' Madame Hooch instructed. She walked up and down the row to correct their grip.  
Daisy laughed when Madame Hooch told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years. Jade also smiled, but she didn't laugh, afraid she would be punished if she did.  
'On three, you kick off from the ground, rise a few feet, lean forward and come back to the ground. Remember, keep your broom steady. One, two, three.'  
Everyone did as they were told to. Half of the students managed to do it well, but some didn't come off of the ground, while others rose a bit too far. But it was good enough.  
'Rolanda,' a voice called. Everyone looked around. The voice turned out to belong to professor Flitwick. 'Can I have a word with you?'  
Madame Hooch nodded and followed her out of the Quidditch pitch, but not before warning them.  
'If I see anyone's broom of the ground, you'll be on the train back home before you can say Quidditch.'

When she was gone, everyone started talking, until Malfoy asked: 'What is this?' At once, everybody stopped talking and looked at the curious object in his hand. It was a glass ball with red smoke in it. 'Neville's Remembrall,' Jade whispered.  
'That's Neville's Remembrall,' Andrew said. 'Why don't you give it to me, then I can give it to him.'  
'I have a better idea,' Malfoy said, looking at the Remembrall, like he hadn't heard Andrew at all. 'Why don't I leave it somewhere for him to find? How about on the roof?' he asked. He got on his broom and rose high in the air.  
'You can't do that,' Andrew said.  
'Give it back, Malfoy,' Jade said, surprising even herself.  
'Or what?' Malfoy taunted. 'You'll knock me off my broom?' He laughed at his joke, even though it wasn't funny at all. Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
Before she knew what she was doing, Jade already sat on her broom and rose in the air, until she was level with Malfoy. It wasn't hard at all, it felt natural, and really good.  
Malfoy looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly.  
Jade flew straight at Malfoy, trying to take the ball from his hand, but Malfoy turned, keeping it from her reach. She was pleased to see that he didn't look so sure of himself anymore.  
'No Crabbe or Goyle here to protect you.' Jade called.  
Malfoy hadn't thought about that.  
'Well, catch it if you can then, Potter,' he said, and he threw the ball away, going back to the ground himself.  
Jade watched the ball fall at first. But she realised it was a glass ball, that probably didn't like being dropped to the ground from twenty feet. She dove after it, fixed on the ball, the ground coming closer every second. She reached out to grab it, the ground was really close now, and she felt her hand close around the ball, and pulled up. She had no idea how she knew what to do, but it worked anyway. She landed softly, and heard cheers from behind. She turned around, beaming, and held the Remembrall up, where it glittered in the sun.

There was just one thing wrong. Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch had returned, and seen her flying, and Malfoy was already there, talking to them, no doubt coming up with some stupid story. Uh Oh, this meant trouble.

'JADE POTTER,' professor Flitwick called, his voice even higher than it normally was. 'Never-, you could have broken your neck - ' Her fellow Ravenclaws looked around at their Head of House.  
'It wasn't her, it was Malfoy,' Daisy said heatedly, and Andrew said, 'It wasn't her fault,' but he didn't listen.  
All the happiness Jade had felt just moments ago was gone. She saw Malfoy, who was currently laughing his head off, just like some other Slytherins. The sun was still shining, but the sunshine didn't feel warm at all. It was like she was cold to the bone. She followed professor Flitwick, a feeling of great gloom in her stomach. She was just here for a few weeks, and she had gotten herself expelled already.

When they were back in the castle, professor Flitwick walked to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and knocked. Confused, Jade heard professor Flitwick ask for Rogier Davis. The classroom smelled of garlic. She had heard someone say it was because professor Quirrell had met a vampire in Romania, and he was afraid it might return.  
Professor Quirrell stuttered that it was okay for him to go to professor Flitwick, and Rogier seemed relieved to get away from the garlic smell for a moment.

'Mr. Davis, could you follow me please,' professor Flitwick squeaked. 'You too, Miss Potter.' They followed him, Davis as confused as Jade. They walked into an empty classroom. This was not going to be good. But if she got expelled, Jade told herself, she would at least see Emily again.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, but it is my longest chapter yet. Please do review this time!


End file.
